Les Coupables
by Lou Celestial
Summary: Crime Sorcière, ce n'est pas aussi simple que l'on voudrait le croire. Il y a la chasse - guildes noires ou Conseil - mais aussi le passé. Et l'oublier serait un crime. Car parmi les devoirs de la Rédemption, il y a celui-ci : "Tu ne mourras point, mais ne crois pas pour autant que tu vivras. Tu expieras." [Label SPPS.]
1. Secret

_Hellaouw ! Je profite de la CS Week pour démarrer une histoire pour laquelle je pensais avoir besoin d'une bêta pour me botter le cul mais qui finalement va démarrer (un peu modifiée) grâce à de l'émulation générale. A cause de la Week, j'ai modifié les personnages affichés et on va dire que pour le moment c'est juste Crime Sorcière._

**LES COUPABLES**

**1.**

**Secret**

- Ssssh. Meldy.

Effroyable et hypnotique, sa presque-mère posa un doigt sur une paire de lèvres carmin. Doucement, comme une caresse. La gamine suivit le geste d'un regard fasciné.

Tendre échange.

Ultear se redressa, son sourire se fendit d'un clin d'œil en arrière qu'elle effaça soudain pour un faciès de Machiavel. D'un ondoiement de hanches reptilien, la presque-mère serpenta entre les hommes. Meldy suivit la danse comme d'autres une geste épique, voyant là plus de bains de sang et de combats que dans cent ans de guerres.

Les hommes qui s'écartaient.

Ultear qui avançait.

Silence de braise qui prend flamme et qui échauffe cerveaux, joues et bas-ventres.

Ultear ondoya telle une couleuvre dans l'eau viciée, entre les regards de vieux croulants pour certains libidineux, pour d'autres enflés de leur propre importance, mais chacun prenant ses aises dans la large salle d'un Conseil qu'ils considéraient comme leur. Et la créature, dans sa robe blanche de pureté, rejoignit son siège.

« Observe... et apprends » avait dit la presque-mère.

La gamine était curieuse. C'était la première fois qu'elle accompagnait son mentor au travail, et Zeleph savait combien elle avait insisté pour se débarrasser de la compagnie ennuyeuse de Zancrow et de ses semblables. Son idole lui avait fait jurer le secret. Que personne ne la voie. Qu'elle soit une ombre, mieux, celle d'une pierre tombale aux inscriptions rongées par la pluie et que recouvrirait le lierre. Tout comme une mission, dans les jupes d'Ultear sans y être. « Ce serait formateur » avait plaidé la belle au maître Hadès de son ton qui ne souffrait pas de réplique.

A sa gauche, un jeune homme, déjà assis. Mains croisées, index pianotant. Il siégeait au conseil comme par impatience. Les cheveux bleus et le regard du juste – mais le regard du juste _conquérant_ –. Celui-là semblait étudier, à trois pas de lui, presque en face, un spécimen vraisemblablement atteint de nanisme mais dont la rareté résidait plutôt dans le fait que celui-là avait l'air de faire de son pouvoir de dirigeant une affaire avec sa conscience. Une espèce rare et bien inoffensive, aurait dit Ultear.

Ultear qui se glissa en douceur sur son siège avant de se pencher vers l'oreille de son voisin à tignasse ciel d'été pour mieux lui murmurer quelque chose. Le garçon pouffa – un rire plus ensorcelant et dangereux encore que celui de la presque-mère.

Meldy se rétracta derrière son pan de colonnade, certaine que le regard vert absinthe l'y avait transpercée. Il était de profil et affichait un air ennuyé, mais il semblait tout voir. Tout observer d'un œil analytique qui disséquait chaque chose pour la mettre à profit. Sauf que sa mission à elle était de se faire oublier.

Lorsqu'elle tenta un nouveau regard dans la pièce, chacun s'était traîné jusqu'à son siège et la réunion commença. La pièce s'agita, les regards pseudo-impassibles trahis d'un bon milliard de tics nerveux que Meldy lisait sans le moindre effort, et Ultear se leva pour plaider.

Et puis, sans prévenir, tandis que la princesse en habits de nacre jouait de paroles et de séduction, son voisin, son bleu voisin, son voisin d'innocence et de justesse, se tourna. C'était presque naturel et ça paraissait très distrait.

Jusqu'à ce que les deux prunelles démoniaques transpercent sa cachette.

Sourire Machiavel.

Meldy se rétracta plus vite que l'éclair, le cœur à cent à l'heure et les membres flageolants.

Ultear savait, Ultear le lui avait dit. Ultear l'affrontait chaque minute.

Aux Yeux de Zeleph nul ne peut échapper.

Alors doucement la Voix se distilla dans son esprit. Ça tremblait, pris de trémolos chauds et hésitants. Et mensongers. Et depuis peu, à rapprocher d'un certain rire… Une Voix qui te couvait et t'entourait comme une caresse venimeuse. « Oh, petite… Devrais-tu vraiment être là ? » que ça disait, « N'est-ce pas une affaire de Grands ? »

Et ça lui parlait dans la tête. Et flatterie, et fiel.

Meldy frissonna. Ultear ne pouvait pas savoir que ça arriverait, n'est-ce pas ? Le voisin n'était pas conscient d'être manipulé par Zeleph. Elle le lui avait dit. Et les gens possédés n'en savaient pas tant. Il n'aurait pas pu la voir. C'était le _démon_ qu'elle entendait agir en elle.

Rire mielleux et doux. « Tu le crois ? »

« Bien sûr que je le crois » rétorqua-t-elle mentalement avant de prendre peur. Avait-elle parlé ? A Zeleph lui-même ? Est-ce qu'il n'y avait pas quelque chose de coupable là-dedans, un phénomène propice à la rejeter ou la maudire ?

« Oh. » Caresse dans sa tête. « Qu'offrirais-tu en échange de mon silence ? » Meldy s'affola en elle-même, tentant de chasser la Voix de toutes les forces de sa conscience.

Rire, en arrière-plan. « Ne crains rien, petite. Je me tairai. Et toi aussi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Un creux de souffle tout contre son oreille. Meldy sursauta.

Il n'y avait pourtant rien.

Rien que la Voix.

« Ce sera... notre petit secret ? » murmura celle-ci d'un ton taquin.

Meldy osa un regard derrière sa colonnade, vers l'assemblée des conseillers, persuadée que toute la salle regarderait dans sa direction et qu'elle s'était soit trahie dans sa frayeur, soit que le voisin d'Ultear avait vendu la mèche. Zeleph était perfidie, avait dit Ultear. Et trahison. Il _devait_ avoir menti.

Il n'en fut rien. Ultear finissait son discours. Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus continuait d'observer la salle.

Ce fut leur première rencontre.


	2. Péché

_Jour deux qui arrive très tard, mais qui arrive..._

_J'ai écrit un gros bout au présent et ait transformé ça au passé après, j'espère qu'aucun verbe ne m'a échappé. Bonne lecture. Gaffe, par contre : le rating évolue entre le T et le M même si tout est très imagé pour épargner les jolis yeux des innocents._

**LES COUPABLES**

**2.**

**Péché**

Meldy avait la cape encore tachée du sang de ses victimes lorsqu'elle s'avança ce soir-là. Ce n'était pas sa faute. Sa magie était effroyablement discrète lorsqu'il s'agissait de faire mal. Pas de bavure, pas la moindre trace sur les corps. Le bain d'hémoglobine qu'elle prenait quotidiennement était plutôt du ressort de Zancrow. Il n'avait aucune délicatesse, celui-là. Meldy préférait faire équipe avec Rustyrose, lorsqu'Ultear n'était pas disponible bien sûr – ce qui arrivait beaucoup trop souvent à son goût –.

Elle avait coupé le lien. Au début, ressentir la souffrance de ses cibles la terrassait, faisant d'elle la victime d'une empathie qui la rendait mille fois trop faible alors Ultear le lui avait appris. Meldy avait enfermé sa compassion dans une boîte, un petit cube interne qu'elle avait refermé derrière elle et qui n'aurait plus l'occasion de s'ouvrir avant l'avènement du nouveau monde.

Parfois, le cube délivrait pourtant quelques sentiments. C'était une erreur.

Elle fit claquer ses talons sur le sol dallé du Siège du Conseil. Ces temps-ci, Ultear lui faisait remarquer une montée de son arrogance. Un défaut de la fermeture du cube. Meldy se sentait forte, invincible sans un adversaire digne de ce nom. Et il n'y en avait alors que pour l'invincible Ultear, le trou béant de sa carapace.

Il n'y avait personne aujourd'hui au Siège. Cela tombait bien, car Meldy voulait voir Ultear. Elle lui manquait. Mais elle était si emmêlée dans ses missions d'intrigante que Meldy avait l'impression de ne plus la voir. Ça les lui faisait monter au fond de la poitrine : la colère, la jalousie, l'envie pour ces arrogants qui ignoraient l'honneur qui leur était fait. Le pire, c'était la manière dont toutes les choses échappées de la boîte venaient enfler, bouillir, et jaillissaient jusque dans son front. De ce passé, d'avant Ultear, qui menaçait de faire voler en éclats son masque, là où tout s'était effacé pour ne lui laisser qu'une unique et puissante attache. D'amour glacial et de rage tout aussi immobile. Muette.

La salle, là-bas, en haut de l'escalier.

Il y avait un bruit. De voix.

_Deux_.

Meldy, la douce enfant silencieuse, l'assassin fidèle aux jointures blanches d'avoir été trop serrées et dont tout son s'était évanoui dans les larges couloirs d'un lieu où flirtaient les intrigants aux mains d'albâtre gantées, elle que la douleur plia.

Jalousie.

Rage.

xxx

-La Tour est presque achevée.

Ultear s'assit sur la table du Conseil, du bout des fesses, et croisa avec langueur ses jambes devant son compagnon. Elle mordilla ses lèvres, l'air songeur. Détailla le mur et le sol, à deux pas du jeune homme. Mais ses yeux étaient vagues. Et Gérald, lui, trônait dans son fauteuil de conseiller habituel, avec un regard de maître et conquérant. Il observait son assistante. Ultear jouait avec un pan de sa robe : sans s'en apercevoir, elle la froissait, la roulait. La broyait aussi un peu, mais le tissu crissait et tenait bon. Son tic nerveux souleva le vêtement, dévoilant le galbe de ses cuisses.

- Elle sera prête dans quelques mois.

Ultear se leva d'un pas léger. Ensorcelante, elle laissa filer sa robe dans un courant d'air et ses cheveux se déposent, mèche après mèche, le long de ses épaules. Elle était toute proche : Gérald put humer son parfum acidulé aux accents de cerise.

« Elle est belle, n'est-ce pas ? » murmura le démon à son oreille. « Si désirable… »

Ultear fit quelques pas. Ses cheveux voletèrent derrière elle, dès lors qu'elle esquissa un geste pour aller fermer la fenêtre.

- Es-tu heureux que ton plan fonctionne ?

Elle s'était arrêtée après un pas et le fixait. Elle semblait indécise, vaguement inquiète de sa réponse. Vaguement amusée, aussi. Ses lèvres tremblèrent, le coin hésita à se lever mais elle le réprima.

« Oui, » fit Zeleph. « Pour la Tour mais pas que pour cela. »

Pas que.

« Elle est tienne, » susurra sa voix. « Regarde comme elle attend. Observe-la se pendre à tes lèvres. Laisse filtrer un assentiment de ta part et tu verras à quel point elle va sourire, la force avec laquelle la joie va éclairer son visage. Combien son humeur dépend de toi. »

Gérald composa une expression neutre. Il leva les yeux vers elle et s'y installa, tranquille. Il la sentit dans l'expectative, comme Zeleph l'a prédit.

« Fidèle, n'est-ce pas ? » s'amusa le démon. « Un mot de tes lèvres et elle se jetterait à corps éperdu à ton service, plus encore qu'aujourd'hui. Elle mettrait sa malice à tes pieds, ses trésors de ruse et de machiavélisme reposant devant toi, nus, à ta merci. »

Le regard du conseiller glissa le long de ses traits. Il redessina les yeux charbon, le petit nez nippon, l'affriolante ciselure de ses lèvres charnues, la courbe de ses pommettes et la douceur de son menton qui surplombait un cou gracieux et des clavicules d'orfèvre. Le regard descendit le long des courbes voilées par la robe blanche, celles qu'il ne faisait que deviner, et qu'il devinait charmantes.

« Elle est tout à toi, tu sais ? »

Il s'avança vers elle et sourit, l'air prédateur.

« Elle ne dira pas non. Ni à son maître, ni à l'un des dix plus beaux hommes de Fiore. Elle ne demande pas, mais ça ne signifie pas qu'elle n'en désire rien. Ultear est une femme, et mieux, elle est tienne. »

Gérald se dirigea vers elle. Près. Elle recula, suivant la danse, et il l'accula à la table contre laquelle la jeune femme se retrouva coincée. S'y déposa volontiers, assise. Tout en douceur. Gérald s'avança encore : il la domina, profitant de la vingtaine de centimètres qu'il venait de gagner, et approcha son visage de celui de l'exquise créature. Ultear sentit son souffle chaud tandis qu'il s'inclinait au-dessus de son visage pour mieux approcher son oreille.

-Oui, murmura-t-il, et sa bouche frôla l'oreille tentatrice. Mais je crois connaître un moyen de l'être plus encore…

Le temps qu'avait duré cette passe, Ultear avait gardé tout ce qu'il adorait chez elle, tout ce qui la rendait fascinante et surtout intouchable : un masque mutin, fier, le mettant au défi chaque instant d'aller plus loin, cet air de serpent enjôleur prêt à distiller son venin sous un couvert tout sucre tout miel cette force, ce déni de la peur cet air dangereux. Ce contrôle de son propre visage, du moindre sentiment. Et pourtant sous l'air fier et vainqueur, estompé derrière l'orgueil et la maîtrise qui ciselaient ses traits, il y avait une rougeur, quasi indécelable encore, une hésitation, le manque de fermeté d'un poignet. Le cri d'une défaite. Un doute.

Une victoire de l'homme sur la Sirène.

Ultear chancela, enveloppée dans la chaleur toute proche du conseiller. Le souffle brûlant caressa son cou une main trouva sa cuisse et se glissa tout du long, lui procurant des frissons sur l'échine. L'autre main rejoignit sa nuque et la saisit en coupe pour mieux la rapprocher. Leurs visages se firent voisins, se jaugeant l'un l'autre, réduisant la distance toujours davantage : puis il cueillit ses lèvres. Ultear sentit sa tête basculer en arrière, un gigantesque frisson se déployant dans tout son corps. Ses reins se cambrèrent d'eux-mêmes et, abandonnant tout vestige de résistance, elle le dévora.

Il avait le goût ardent d'un coucher de soleil aux tropiques elle, le parfum fiévreux d'une hampe florale vénéneuse. Lui embaumait une puissante odeur d'arnica et de plantes séchés à la fumée elle, la saveur exquise d'une coupe fruitée à l'alcool traître.

Elle sentit à peine l'angle dur de la table qui s'enfonçait dans sa chair, toute collée et ondoyante qu'elle était contre son corps en flammes. Les vêtements leur parurent superflus, gênants, même, et leurs beaux atours empreints de noblesse furent allègrement méprisés, haïs, rejetés. Il utilisa sa robe comme un piège, une pièce interdite dont il explorait le contenu, se faufilant dans les recoins les plus obscurs pour en palper les secrets elle le fit prisonnier de ses longs doigts d'airain et fit de sa poigne légendaire tout ce que son velours lui accordait de meilleur.

Il la dégusta et elle se servit à son tour elle quémanda, il exigea, et les deux se firent plier et prirent l'aval tour à tour. Ils se mordirent et s'entredéchirèrent, le tout dans une volupté démoniaque, les yeux brillants et possessifs comme deux diables rivaux au sein de l'extase.

Et puis, il y eut ce bruit.

_Cling._

Les deux entremêlés se retournèrent sur la table.

Se démêlèrent.

Là-bas une silhouette qui se découpait dans le cadre de la porte.

Gérald se détacha d'elle, raidi, sur le qui-vive. Elle, Ultear, indolente, se redressa avec un air déboussolé. S'épousseta et remit un vague ordre dans ses vêtements. Puis stoppa d'une main le conseiller apprêté à frapper.

-Je te présente ma subalterne. Gérald, Meldy. Meldy, Gérald. Il n'y a rien à craindre d'elle, elle m'est très obéissante. N'est-ce pas, ma belle ?

L'arrivante qui serrait son poing de rage. Le cartilage qui craqua. Elle qui se contint pour ne pas frapper la première. Gérald hocha la tête. Elle manqua de bondir sur lui, mais un regard noir l'arrêta – à une seconde du coup –.

L'enfant tourna les talons.

xxx

_Tuer, tuer, tuer._

-Que fais-tu, Meldy ?

La gamine frappa les gravats d'un geste rageur.

_Tuer, tuer…_

Il y avait, tout autour, les membres de cette guilde officielle qu'ils avaient encerclée car trop gênante. Ce n'en était qu'un reliquat, un pot-pourri de villageois piégés et des mages qui n'avaient pas la puissance nécessaire à protéger l'artefact qui leur avait permis d'ouvrir un nouveau scellé. Des chiures de mouches gémissaient, dans leur coin obscur de la cache tandis que le poète des Sept en interrogeait une poignée triée sur le volet. Une petite fille gémit : Meldy s'approcha, bouillonnante de rage, et lui fit virtuellement sauter le cou d'une lame mortelle. L'enfant glapit et s'affaissa, les yeux exorbités.

-Elle est folle aujourd'hui, commenta Zancrow.

Meldy revint sur ses pas, shoota dans un caillou et le fusilla du regard. L'imbécile se poilait, narquois. Elle lui sauta à la gorge.

-Ça, ça sent la frustration. Où est Ultear ?

On tourna la tête, mais elle n'était pas là.

L'espace devint fournaise.

xxx

Gérald s'étendit délicieusement sur sa victoire. Erza, blanche, tandis qu'il lui susurrait sa toute-puissance au sein du Conseil. Son corps raidi et immobile, alors que lui avançait, le pied nonchalant, lui rappelant ce secret qu'eux seuls partageaient et qui menaçait de ressurgir. Erza qui se taisait, lui qui la frôlait, elle qui frissonnait sous l'odieuse caresse.

Son air buté mais sage devant un Conseil qui approuvait la sentence qu'il leur avait suggéré, la Salamandre pour venir arranger ses affaires, et Erza, le visage fermé, que l'on menait aux geôles.

La belle, prisonnière, au creux de sa main.

-Que crois-tu faire ? demanda Ultear, soucieuse.

Il sourit. La bouche de la reine des glaces se tordit. Et cela lui revint : l'Impératrice des Glaces, le cœur de pierre que l'on disait inatteignable offert à lui, dans toute la mauvaise volonté de ses grâces. Sa brûlure et sa lutte contre sa peau, le refus de l'abandon et cette manière de céder, comme arrachée, et possessive. Mais à lui abandonnée de son plein vouloir.

Ultear, envieuse ?

Il y avait la délicatesse de son tracé. Le goût incomparable du duel contre ses lèvres, un peu de sel, l'accès presque impossible et repoussé comme un jeu.

Mais il y avait Erza.

-Je ne crois pas. J'agis.

Gérard tourna les talons.

Elle était derrière les grilles au bas de l'escalier, le visage fermé plus fort qu'une huître. Ses cheveux de sang coulaient le long de ses épaules et de la grâce de son corps, encadrant sa silhouette de déesse. Il était l'irrésistible et elle la frontière, elle la barrière, elle le souvenir infranchissable de son passé.

-Coupable, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle leva la tête, méfiante. La sensualité de ses paroles fusa sur les murs pour s'y répercuter, atténuant ses trémolos bouleversés et moqueurs. Il ouvrit la grille et y laissa le jeu de clés. Puis il caressa l'arc de la joue de sa belle, du bout des doigts. Elle eut un brusque mouvement de recul qui manqua de lui faire heurter le mur.

Son parfum de sauvagerie assaillit ses narines. Il se sentit partir.

-Que crois-tu qu'_ils_ feraient, s'_ils_ te trouvaient à leur merci ?

-Ne joue pas à ça, Gérald.

Son ton tranchant. Changé. Toujours cette once de peur, à son approche cette fois, et de la haine à l'état pur à laquelle se liait de l'amour et du désespoir.

« Elle t'aime toujours, Gérald. » Silence. « Elle t'aime toujours et toi, tu la dévoreras, le fragile petit animal qui se terre sous ses dehors d'acier. »

Elle le défia du regard. C'était chaud, humide. Et chocolat.

Gérald sentit ses entrailles s'entortiller.

-A quoi crois-tu que je joue ?

Sourire enjôleur. Mensonger.

« Elle aura ta peau. Regarde comme elle se tait, sa bouche papillon qui s'entrouvre et bée avant de se fermer, indécise. Tu ne te sens plus. C'est toi qui craque. Toi, pas elle. Et pourtant, qui de vous a le pouvoir à cet instant, dis-moi ? »

Il s'approcha, niant l'avis de son démon. Ses traits qui se distordirent la firent frissonner.

Il lui murmura ses promesses à l'oreille.

-Tu es à moi, tu sais ?

« Elle est ta faiblesse. Regarde-là gagner du terrain, te fusiller et trouver son recul. Elle s'en va, ton Erza, elle part et te poignarde dans le buste, avec son refus horrifié. Elle faseille et tu te disloques, à l'intérieur, quand elle tient bon. Elle est ton talon d'Achille, celui qui te perdra, et tu le sais aussi bien qu'elle ignore ce que tu masques. »

Il se redressa, dépité. Elle serra le mur de sa cellule. Lui, posa ses doigts pour redresser son menton et la força à lui faire face.

Elle se liquéfia.

« Regarde-la refuser, regarde-là ! »

Il fit courir un index sur son épaule, son corps à elle lui hurlant qu'elle voulait s'enfuir. Elle ne pouvait pas. Il y avait les chaînes.

« Sais-tu comment on se débarrasse de ses faiblesses ? » susurra le démon.

-Gérard, va-t'en ! cracha sa voix.

« On les élimine. »

Le conseiller recula. Il la domina, de toute sa hauteur, et s'arrêta pensif. Il étudia la proposition. Pas celle d'Erza. Celle de Zeleph. Son démon était sage, il lui susurrait les plus belles réponses. Des raisons qui l'éclairaient et le guidaient vers ce monde à établir, pour Erza la traîtresse. Pour les vermisseaux qui ignoraient tout de ses services.

L'éliminer ?

Elle renaîtrait, de toute façon.

La chose était tentante : plus de menace, ni personne pour connaître sa véritable nature. Personne non plus pour contrecarrer ses plans ni le troubler en phase décisive. La proposition avait des allures de perfection.

« Oui, c'est bien ça, vas-y. Tue. »

Elle était à sa merci son regard tremblait de peur de croiser dans ses yeux des démons enfouis lors qu'il n'y en avait qu'un : la raison, le poète. Celui qui reforgerait le monde à son image. Libre et juste, sans frontière, ni limite. Loin de la servitude à laquelle on l'astreint, et lui, Messie, avec ses paroles auxquelles il devait tout, même son âme, et Erza là-bas qui tentait de l'enchaîner avec des fibres si fragiles. Avec son cœur. Pour qui se prenait-elle donc ?

« Tue-la ! »

Elle était sans défense les gardes avaient déserté et il n'y avait qu'elle. Et lui, qui la tourmentait.

Mais en finir ? Plus personne à défier, plus de puzzle insondable à résoudre ni de menace pour pimenter la partie ? Gâcher pareille grâce dans un monde qui en recelait si peu ? Un mécène tel que lui pouvait-il oser un tel sacrilège ?

« TUE ! »

Il recula.

Laissa un tracé de feu sur sa joue.

Et s'en alla.

xxx

-Meldy !

Elle tremblait de tous ses membres. Ses pieds étaient secoués de saccades, nus sur le sol glacial de la pièce. Elle avait le visage hagard. Des joues vertes et des cheveux hachés en nid.

-Meldy ! Que s'est-il passé ?

Une voix inquiète ? Quelle voix inquiète ?

Elle flageolait dans ses vêtements déchirés. Elle semblait sur le point de s'effondrer sous la moindre pichenette. Ses membres étaient de mélasse, ses lèvres feuilles mortes. Elle se délitait. Elle se perdait.

Chose se jeta sur elle. On la serra, on l'étrangla, on l'étouffa. Il y avait de l'angoisse et de la colère.

Elle avait dû se démener un peu trop à leur dernière mission.

L'abandon, vous comprenez.

Deux bras l'étreignirent. Une odeur rassurante, douce-tiède. Ultear. Sa presque-mère de retour, qui ne la tuait pas, ne l'incendiait pas, ne la frappait pas, ne la grondait pas, ne proférait pas le moindre reproche. Toutes ces heures d'attente et de remord, envolées : il ne restait plus que le cocon rassérénant de son étreinte. De l'inquiétude, c'était bien ça.

Ul' n'utilisait jamais d'affection.

Alors on ne savait pas trop bien ce que c'était, juste là. Un ovni posé en terre inconnue qu'on effacerait plus tard. Sans doute.

Meldy se pelotonna dans ses bras pour ne rien gaspiller de sa tendresse passagère.

Ultear ne l'avait pas oubliée.

xxx

_...et donc nos Capitaux qui ont pointé le bout de leur nez (sauf l'avarice ^^). Très agréable à écrire, celui-là._


	3. Famille

_Me voilà de retour avec la suite de la week. Le début ne sera pas sans vous rappeler l'apport d'une collègue d'écriture que je salue chaleureusement, je ne sais plus pour quel thème elle a utilisé cette mise en scène. Je n'ai pas lu la suite des weeks et je ne sais pas si je m'y jetterai avant d'avoir écrit le thème Rires, histoire que cet incident d'inspirations croisées ne se reproduise plus - même si j'avais bien l'intention d'écrire une scène au même endroit, qui se passait par contre un peu plus tard -._

_Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews, ça met du baume au cœur. Aujourd'hui, mystwalker25, tu auras tes réponses ^^ (et puis n'oublie pas pour la première scène quelle est la magie d'Ultear...). Je crois que mes points-virgules ont sauté dans le chapitre précédent et j'irai corriger ça, mais en attendant : bonne lecture !_

**LES COUPABLES**

**3.**

**Famille**

Elles étaient à la Tour du Paradis, et Meldy observait Gérald du coin de l'œil, lorsqu'elle s'imaginait qu'il ne s'en apercevait pas. Sur son promontoire de cristal, il dominait la foule des initiés qui peinaient au travail de force. Ses yeux étaient illuminés d'une étincelle retorse dont elle ne comprenait pas qu'on puisse ne pas la voir, mais peut-être la différence entre elle et le reste de la foule venait-elle du fait qu'elle en était informée. Zeleph n'avait pas tant besoin de revivre, il était déjà devant eux.

Il n'y avait rien de plus terrifiant que d'affronter son regard. Chaque fois que cela s'imposait, Meldy s'assurait de toute son impassibilité pour ne pas trembler comme une feuille. Le démon connaissait ses craintes et il en jouait : il n'y avait pas d'autre explication à ses sourires moqueurs lorsqu'elle peinait à soutenir sa fouille douloureuse.

Meldy, cependant, restait fidèle aux ordres. Mais parfois, lorsqu'elle se pensait à l'abri de sa quasi-omniscience, elle se laissait aller à s'interroger sur les raisons de ce sort.

-C'est parce qu'il n'a personne, n'est-ce pas ?

Ultear, qui faisait les frais de son monologue, se tourna vers elle avec intérêt.

-De quoi parles-tu ?

-Gérald. Il semble si… - Meldy frissonna, ce qui renforça l'intérêt de la jeune femme -. C'est parce qu'il n'a pas de famille qu'il est devenu comme ça ?

Ultear ne s'attendait pas à cette question. Elle savait pourtant que c'était faux – les Fernandez étaient d'illustres banquiers, descendants d'une branche de nobles qui s'étaient mêlés à des roturiers débrouillards pour donner de meilleures chances de survie au domaine familial, et, si toute la branche directe avait été assassinée pour se débarrasser d'une dette, il restait sûrement à son jouet préféré quelques cousins éloignés à l'autre bout de Fiore –. Il n'était cependant pas dans ses intérêts d'en informer sa fidèle, aussi se contenta-t-elle d'hocher la tête.

-Comme quoi ? interrogea-t-elle néanmoins.

Meldy sembla hésiter. Elle se mordit les lèvres et jeta un coup d'œil apeuré en direction de l'homme.

-Il ne nous entend pas, la rassura Ultear.

-…Fou, je crois. Ou diabolique. Il ne vit plus que pour le mal, n'est-ce pas ? L'influence de Zeleph est tellement forte qu'il aurait sûrement assassiné père et mère s'ils avaient été là lors du changement. Je ne sais pas si un démon suffirait à changer une personne à ce point. Il devait être déjà comme ça avant, non ?

Pas vraiment, se dit mentalement Ultear. Et puis, assassiner ses proches… il n'en aurait pas eu l'occasion.

Elle n'avait jamais informé la petiote du mécanisme dont le conseiller était la victime. Cela lui avait paru superflu. Ç'aurait été perdre du pouvoir, et Ultear n'était pas prête à céder le sien d'un pouce, même devant le vieux Hadès. Meldy n'était pas encore là lorsque la rébellion avait failli ruiner ses espoirs et qu'elle avait dû faire le choix d'en couper la tête : le jeune Gérald avait alors été passé sous la coupe d'un enchantement mineur du Livre de Zeleph, issu du même type de magie que celui qu'une certaine guilde noire préparait en cachette et destiné à inverser la personnalité de l'individu qui en était la victime. A partir de là, prendre le contrôle d'un esprit aussi affaibli avait été un jeu d'enfant.

Quel intérêt aurait-elle eu à révéler ce coup d'avance à une gamine qui la vénérait ?

-Je suppose que si j'ai échappé à ce sort, dit Meldy d'une voix songeuse, c'est que moi, j'ai une famille.

Ultear se retourna brusquement.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

Elle savait que la petite mage n'avait plus personne. L'élimination de ces derniers avait été de son ressort, donc oui, elle en était certaine. Et puis, mettons que Meldy parle de défunts : elle n'aurait pas dû. Le lavage de cerveau qu'elle lui avait fait subir aurait dû effacer tout souvenir compromettant. Ultear avait même poussé le vice jusqu'à faire disparaître les autres, ceux de sa courte vie heureuse. Le bonheur était une plaie. Un frein. Meldy ne serait jamais forte ni fidèle s'il subsistait en elle d'autres modèles ou valeurs, des attaches antérieures qui pourraient la pousser à se retourner contre ses alliés d'une manière inattendue.

Ultear avait fait de la gamine une arme parfaite et s'y était appliquée avec tant de force que le plus minuscule des échecs… la mettrait en bien mauvaise posture. Se pouvait-il que le sceau de ses pensées ait été levé par accident ?

Meldy la regarda avec un mélange d'ébahissement et d'indignation.

-Je t'ai _toi_, Ul'.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, répondit-elle d'un ton sec.

Machinal.

Ses pensées avaient pris un autre tour. Alors comme ça, Meldy la considérait comme sa mère ? C'était mieux que sa supposition précédente. Ça aurait coulé de source pour n'importe qui d'autre et c'était aussi un phénomène qu'Ultear, sans mettre de nom dessus, n'avait jamais négligé d'exploiter, mais le nom lui déplaisait fortement. On ne pouvait pas faire confiance à une mère. C'était le genre de personne qui profitait de votre crédulité pour vous enfoncer un poignard dans le dos. Pas qu'Ultear se fie à qui que ce soit. Ni même que la réalité ne soit pas proche. Elle doutait cependant que Meldy en ait conscience, sans quoi toute l'admiration que la fillette couvait n'aurait pas suffi à éviter une rébellion.

Il était vrai qu'elle menait Meldy par le bout du nez. Tout autant que le fait qu'elle trahissait allégrement ses bons sentiments, et qu'elle l'aurait remplacée sans honte si l'occasion lui était avantageuse. Mais si elle y réfléchissait bien, elle n'aurait jamais livré Meldy en tant que rat de laboratoire : elle tenait trop à… à sa survie, ou quelque chose dans ce genre. Elle ne ressemblait pas tant que ça à Ul, non ?

Non, et c'était pire : elle n'aurait pas aimé que Meldy souffre à cause de quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle. Et elle se chargeait de cette mission avec une volonté consciencieuse.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi le ciel est-il bleu ? répliqua-t-elle sans même y réfléchir.

Les questions de Meldy étaient toujours identiques et il n'y avait aucune raison que ses réponses diffèrent.

Elle leva les yeux vers Gérard dont l'inquisition sur ses troupes n'avait pas cessé. Lui aussi ne se croyait-il pas maître de ses actes ? Comme lorsqu'ils avaient eu une brève relation, à se cramer des ailes qui n'étaient déjà plus que des squelettes, à laquelle elle avait mis fin lors en constatant que non, l'amour, le désir ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, tout ça lui était aussi étranger que la tendresse d'une mère. Gérald avait beaucoup pris d'elle, sans qu'elle le sente, et avec cela ses derniers espoirs agonisants.

Il était normal qu'eux trois se rencontrent, si elle y réfléchissait. Ils avaient tout en commun. Une famille en loques, le désir de changer les choses pour un autre, et l'impression de mieux savoir et de mieux manœuvrer que l'adversaire. Ça lui faisait se demander si elle aussi avait tort, alors qu'elle savait très bien qu'elle n'aurait aucun scrupule à saigner Hadès si cela s'avérait nécessaire.

Eux aussi. Et c'était bien ça, tout au fond. Ils se ressemblaient tellement qu'il aurait été impossible que leurs chemins ne se rejoignent pas. C'était comme si… comme s'ils étaient destinés à fonder une famille. Une bien piètre famille, certes, mais qui leur ressemblait.

Elle leva les yeux, et croisa alors le regard d'un tueur. Un grand jeune homme aux cheveux bleus, aux mots de miel et aux iris absinthe. Un manipulateur-né qui la dominait de tout son orgueil.

Elle sourit.

Qui avait jamais dit qu'une famille ne devait pas être fratricide ?


End file.
